


The Shaman Queen

by storywriter97



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen, Grimdark, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter97/pseuds/storywriter97
Summary: A psychic warlord fights against possessed warlords, gene forged abominations, and daemons from hell. What shall she do when she encounters the Emperor of Mankind
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	The Shaman Queen

I ran my hands against the soft fur coat as I sat on my throne of iron. The softness comforted me, and it felt like I could use it as a pillow. In front of me, there stood one of my generals." General, tell me how the siege goes." I felt confident that my general could take the warlord's capital. He stood there with his hand across his chest, and dirt covering his face and blonde hair.

"Yes my queen, but the men would love to see their queen in battle. If you are there, then there were stories to tell."

I laughed a hearty laugh with my hands over my belly." There are definitely stories to tell. Well, I should not disappoint them. Ready my armored vehicle." I stood from my throne and headed to my personal armory.

When I touched my spear, I felt my psychic power run through it. Voices ran through my head." Blood blood blood." That harsh voice threatened to overtake me. If it wasn't for my strong mind, it would have turned me mad.

"Quiet, you are not real. You are not real." I roared out a psychic scream which caused several of my weapons to fall. The voices became quiet as tears formed and ran down my cheeks.

"For my people, I will remain strong. I will not become a raving lunatic like the dog of Ursh!" I slammed the floor with the bottom on my spear as my tears fell on the ground.' I have to be strong.' That thought ran through my mind as I wiped away my tears. The constant warfare began to war on me. Each hive city I conquered only brought forth more enemies. 

After I prepared myself in armor, a gun that could turn a human into a bloody mess, and my spear. 

Outside was my personal vehicle, an armored mech that I looted from the vaults of the last hive city I conquered. It called out to me in a tone that sang of time before Terra was buried in nuclear waste.

I stepped in the mech and psychically connected to it. The machine fired back at my attempts to control it with such fury that it felt like wrestling one of the mutated beasts in this wasteland.

I held onto the panel tightly as I fought with all of my might.

"My queen, what is wrong?" My general's voice worried me but I couldn't lose focus.

"I am the Shaman Queen, the preserver, the breaker of chains, and I will not be beaten by a machine!" I roared forth which allowed me to calm the mech down.

"Now general, we have a city to conquer."

I traveled to the siege, and behind me was a great army full of men and women who would die for me. Even with my mind connected to this weapon of war, I could feel the intense emotions of my men.

"General instead of starving them out, fire the cannon and reduce their walls to dust." I sent my orders to my channel and began to think of a speech.

"Warriors, today we take the city and free its people from the tyranny of its mutant ruler. Before us are vat-grown beasts, mutated soldiers, and enslaved diviners. Do not fear them as one will fear a monster. We are not conquerors, we are liberators that will slay these mortals." My voice echoed throughout the battlefield and caused terror to be placed in the enemy units on the wall.

The siege cannon glowed an intense blue as a ball of blue hot energy formed in front of it. Static electrical currents sparked around this great weapon. Before the enemy could use any countermeasures, it fired a beam that collapsed the walls of the entire hive city. Its walls were like wheat before the knife to this beam.

"Charge", I roared as my army charged forth and I along with them.

My knowledge of this enemy was a good help as my men began to fight bravely against mutated abominations. It didn't take long for a mutated abomination with multiple arms, dead skin, and too many eyes to count charged at me. This tank of muscle clashed against my mech with strength like steel.

"You are foul, you will not damage this priceless relic," I screamed forth as psychic energy channeled through my right mech arm. My right hand connected with the disfigured face of the abomination which caused its upper face to explode in a gory mess. However, the battle was far from death as more abominations came at me with such fervor. My left hand rose and fired forth psychic lance beams that were my rage made manifest. It cut through the abominations so easily that I wondered if its creators were amateurs.

"Enemies of history, I am the Shaman Queen, and you have been condemned to die. Your knowledge will be mine. My weapons will turn your troops into dust, my voice will route even your strongest warriors, and my feet will tread upon your foul city." My voice brought such fear to the twisted soldiers that my army faced, however, the enemy's hearts were shattered. After an hour, many of the roads in the middle hive were taken, and the lower hives have been completely conquered.

After the day was up, I was out of my mech and in a building that acted as a base of operations. My spear continuously hummed with psychic energy as I held on to it while listening to my generals.

"We need to take our losses and nuke this city. Its populace are mutated creatures, how much more so the lord." What one of my general's said got my ear.

"General, if we nuke this city then I will lose any knowledge that this city contained. It does break my heart on how it's people have been changed." I pinched the bridge of my nose as I groaned.

As I began to speak, a messenger entered my tent.

"My queen, there is an emergency that requires your attention." The messenger had a look of sheer terror on his face.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"The enemy has summoned a being from hell. It has ravaged its summoners and cut through one of our lines."

Fear and terror engulfed me, but I couldn't risk showing it to my generals. I felt its presence from my command station. These creatures wanted my soul, they wanted to enslave my mind. I wondered what I did to cause this.

"My queen, what are your orders?" My generals nearly asked in unison. Even they have become concerned with my silence.

"Announce a withdrawal, and unleash atomic fire on the city when I give the order. Call my elite guard, I will handle this abomination myself.

Immediately at the dead of night, my army began to withdraw as I readied my guard. The leader of my guard, lord Huron was donned in power armor with a bloodied sword. Lord Huron's loyalty was like a great mountain and I was grateful for it.

My elite guard saw me at my best, and my worst. All of this warfare was getting to me. I lost so many friends, lovers, and family in war without end.

"Huron, how do you keep going? You stood with my mother ever since the beginning. I remember her telling me how you two killed a gene forged as large as a building. How do you handle the loss?" I had hoped I didn't hit a soft spot when I asked that question.

"You don't overcome the loss, my queen. It stays with you till the ground takes you." Huron paused as if he took a big breath. His words did strike at me like daggers but he continued.

"I have lost many friends, my queen, and one of my sons, yet when that happened, your mother told me a dream. She said she saw a man with a fiery sword breaking the chains of war. There will be no more sadness, no more heartache, no more envy." Huron paused again, and I was at.a loss for words.

"This man was clad in golden armor and spoke with the authority to make a palace larger than all of Ursh. I don't know if this vision is true or not, but I am betting on that it will happen as she was like you."

I listened deeply to Huron and felt better about tonight. However, I neglected to tell him that I had a similar dream.

"I'm going to think long and hard about what you said. Thank you for your words, Lord Huron." I smiled faintly, but that smile disappeared as the abomination neared our position.

It had two arms holding flaming swords." I will deliver your skulls to Khorne." It roared in the air which sprung me and my guard into our positions. I had to lead it into a trap. It didn't take long to find me.

Its mouth was bloody from eating the flesh of its victims. The saliva sizzled on the guard. It looked at me with complete hatred as if I committed such a great sin.

"I have no quarrel with you, abomination. Why are you after me? I have done you no wrong." My attempts to bargain with it fell on deaf ears as it replied.

"Khorne does not care from where the blood flows. I shall please my god by removing your puny skull."


End file.
